Ander Muñoz
Ander Muñoz is one of the main characters on the television series, Élite, portrayed by Spanish actor Arón Piper. He attends Las Encinas, which his mother is the principal of. Being pressured by his father to become a star tennis player, he also struggles with his sexuality, though when his parents find out, they are supportive. Later when he states that he doesn’t want to do tennis anymore, instead live the life he wants, his parents divorce after the death of Marina but Ander does not seem emotionally affected by it, still plagued with the guilt of knowing that his friend Polo killed Marina. Throughout the series Season 1 Christian and Ander talk, revealing that Ander is not from a wealthy family, but attending the school because his mother is the principal. Christian introduces Ander to drugdealer Omar. They message each other unknowingly on a dating app, but as soon as Omar recognizes Ander, he leaves. Eventually they meet again, and kiss. Having other brief encounters, Ander's friend Guzman is concerned about the drugs, and threatens Omar to back away. On one incident Ander's mother witnesses Ander and Omar kissing, which she brings up over their meal with her husband. Both of them are supportive. Later when Guzmán goes to confront Nano, Ander, and Polo go with him. Upon a fight breaking out, Ander runs into the alleyway, attempting to hide, but is severely bashed by Nano's friends. Omar finds him and confesses "I love you". Season 2 Throughout Season 2, Ander struggles with his relationship with Omar. They are given fifteen minutes to talk whenever Ander comes by Omar's family store in secret. One night when Guzman is drunk, Polo and Ander take him back to his house. Polo and Ander jerk each other off, which later results in Ander avoiding Omar's calls and texts, guilty of cheating. Ander drives by the store one day and admits what he and Polo did, but that it meant nothing. Instead of getting upset, Omar is willing to let Ander have a relationship with someone else, since they have to hide all the time. However, Ander insists on being with Omar. He expresses to Omar that he wants to be with him freely and begs him to come to a club with his friends so they can publicly kiss. While at the club, Ander finds out that Omar's dad had a heart attack, and rushes to the hospital to see Omar and his family. However, it is an awkward exchange, Omar pretending to have nothing to do with Ander. Finally having enough of pretending, Omar admits to his father, and leaves, living with Ander. While they are initially happy, Ander starts to get frustrated, and tells Omar that he misses the "Old Omar". Ander is also struggling to keep Polo’s secret of the accidental killing of Marina, resulting in coping with alcohol and partying. It also drives a wedge between him and his relationships. When Polo is finally taken in, Ander admits the truth of knowing, and Omar tells him they they are human and empathizes. Appearance Ander has brown curly hair and brown eyes. He is usually wearing his school uniform, consisting of a black blazer and pants with red trimming. Personality Ander is loyal in the sense that he sticks up for his friends. He seems to give in, as he followed Guzman and Polo a bit reluctantly when they were trying to find Nano. He also knew about Polo killing Guzmán's sister, but kept it a secret. Additionally Omar convinced him to wear a matching Halloween costume. Relationships Omar Shanaa Ander and Omar first met through Christian, as a source for drug dealing. Ander admits a one point that he bought drugs as an excuse to see Omar, and later they kiss, having attraction for one another. They go through several struggles, as Omar has to keep it a secret from his family, especially his father. Once realizing the pain of hiding, Omar lives with Ander, though this seems to put a strain on their relationship, Ander acting more reserved. Eventually Omar says he’s getting a job and moving out, to not feel like a burden. When Ander finally admits keeping Polo's secret, they remain together, despite Ander’s thought of not deserving any one. Guzmán Osuna Ander and Guzmán are close childhood friends, often looking out for each other. Guzmán is shown to be protective, interfering with Omar once realizing that he sold drugs. Additionally Guzmán showed support for his friend being gay, and acted civil towards Omar. However, Ander is unable to tell Guzmán about Polo's secret. Lying to his friend, once the truth is out, Guzmán is betrayed and severs their friendship. Polo Polo and Ander have been friends since childhood. In Season 2, when they bring a drunken Guzmán home, they jerk each other off, though there are no romantic intentions, just as friends. Afterwards Ander avoids Polo, due to cheating on Omar, but they resolve the tension. Ander is also willing to keep the fact that Polo accidentally killed Marina. Christian Expósito Ander is one of the students who Christian tolerates, and eventually they become friends. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males